comicsfandomcom-20200223-history
Gravel
Gravel is published by Avatar Press. Price per issue is $3.99. Publication Dates Last Issue :Gravel: Combat Magician #3: 23 Apr 2014 Current Issue :Gravel: Combat Magician #4: 14 May 2014 Next Issue :none scheduled Status Monthly series. Characters Main Characters Minor Characters Other Characters/Places/Things Recent Storylines Gravel: Combat Magician #4 Gravel: Combat Magician #3 Past Storylines Collections Hardcovers *'Gravel, vol. 1: Bloody Liars' - Collects vol. 1 #0-7. *'Gravel, vol. 2: The Major Seven' - Collects vol. 1 #8-14. - WorldCat - ISBN 1592910823 *'Gravel, vol. 3: The Last King of England' - Collects vol. 1 #15-21. - WorldCat - ISBN 1592911110 Trade Paperbacks *'Gravel, vol. 1: Bloody Liars' - Collects vol. 1 #0-7. "Long-buried and lost in antiquity, a unique book of magic once existed, filled with such extraordinary and arcane spells, supernatural rites, and inherent power that its possessor would be either unequaled, or driven irrevocably insane. Recently unearthed, the Sigsand Manuscript has been divided into six pieces and distributed among the Minor Seven, Britain's great Occult Detectives. With the Sigsand in their grasp, the Seven now wield more power than they were ever meant to possess - and William Gravel is not happy about it. Once a member of their Order but unceremoniously replaced within their ranks, the SAS Sergeant Major and Combat Magician is on a mission of revenge, redemption, and quite possibly rebirth, as he takes on the members of the Minor Seven one-by-one. And God help each of Gravel's former colleagues should they decide not to relinquish their sections of the Sigsand to the one man who might have the supernatural skills and restraint to use the reconstituted manuscript without accidentally destroying the Earth in the process. They all promised to use the unholy power wisely, but Gravel knows they are all Bloody Liars!" - WorldCat - ISBN 1592910696 *'Gravel, vol. 2: The Major Seven' - Collects vol. 1 #8-14. - WorldCat - ISBN 1592910815 *'Gravel, vol. 3: The Last King of England' - Collects vol. 1 #15-21. "It's never a dull day, being the last king of Britain's magicians, and before this bloody day is through, Combat Magician William Gravel will be rocked to the foundations of his beliefs. After his systematic elimination of the members of both the Minor Seven and the Major Seven, Gravel now stands supreme. He's reformed the Minor Seven, filling their ranks with young, working-class occult detectives, but their powers and Gravel's own leadership skills are about to be put to the test when a twisted, demented magician who didn't make the cut decides to show Gravel the error of passing him up. Meanwhile, the British government breathes heavily down Gravel's neck as the civilian body count rises. But is Downing Street's concern solely for public safety related to Bible Jack's terrorist attacks on London, or is it something more politically-motivated?" - WorldCat - ISBN 1592911102 *'Gravel, vol. 4: Combat Magician' - Collects vol. 2 #1-4. "William Gravel returns with a violent new adventure taking him into the heart of Japan to face a rogue magic wielding assassin." - History Leftover Useful Information Creative Team Writer/Covers: Mike Wolfer. Artist/Covers: Gabriel Rearte. Creator: Warren Ellis. Publishing History * Volume 1: #0-21, 2008-2010 * Volume 2: #0-4, 2014 (Gravel: Combat Magician) First published with a #0 issue in 2008. Future Publication Dates News & Features * 27 Dec 2007 - [http://forum.newsarama.com/showthread.php?t=140982 GRavel Guys I: Warren Ellis on Gravel] * 13 Nov 2007 - [http://www.comicbookresources.com/news/newsitem.cgi?id=12375 The Minor Seven: Ellis & Wolfer talk Gravel] Links *Avatar Press - Publisher's Website Category:Horror Category:Adventure Category:Modern Fantasy